


Random snapchat worlds 2019 ideas

by Whitedoor



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Clips, M/M, Oral Sex, Pictures, Random & Short, Rough Sex, Snapchat, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-05 06:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedoor/pseuds/Whitedoor
Summary: A private snapchat that is only pros enjoying R&R with each other during worlds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are random ideas I had, they best worked out in my mind as random snapchat videos with no "real" story. There's some there for a continuum but just enough so an idea can be formed and there can be an idea how one part got to the next. I will update as more come to me. I wish C9 did better at worlds, when the idea came, i was hoping they'd have lasted a little longer there.
> 
> I'm also a dirty little liar about no more chapters, I still don't like them but I digress....
> 
> Enjoy :^D

First:  
Rasmus starts the snap, he immediately flips the camera around and shows his sweaty face beaming a huge toothy smile: “Hey-hey guys, just got back uhhh… biking with….” Rasmus begins to say, partially out of breath.

Rasmus tuts for a few seconds and soon after Zach pops into the door and shuts in behind him: “Zachary!!!! There we goo….” Rasmus giggles, finally complete.

Rasmus still has his face and Zach in the frame, Zach turns around and his eyebrows jump at the camera: “What, camera shy?” Rasmus teases.

Zach rolls his eyes and swoops his sweaty hair out of his face: “No, Just… didn’t expect it, that’s all.” Zach awkwardly coughs out an answer.

Both men are covered in sweat from their ride, both are wearing common clothes, Rasmus in a beige shirt and black pants while Zach has on a grey c9 shirt and some grey sweats: “Yeah so… just got back from a long ass bike ride, we decided to come back here, my place, for some showering and “chilling”.” Rasmus states to the camera, he puts a strange emphasis on the word “chilling”.

Zach smiles and blushes as he ducks out of the camera: “I know you’re camera shy!” Rasmus teases as he turns the camera back around to catch Zach head down walking down the hallway: “Come backkkkkkkk….” Rasmus beckons lightly out as he stretches his arm out towards Zach walking away. Rasmus pouts under his breath as he ends the video and walks towards Zach down the hall.

Second:  
Rasmus has the camera aimed at the bathroom wall mirror.

The sound of running water fills the background as Rasmus stands in front of the mirror only wearing a towel around his waist: “Just a q-q-q-q-quick update…” Rasmus playfully imitates a vlogger as he turns the camera around the room.

The room is in pristine shape, super clean and uptight.The toilet is clean, the small towels and other bathroom utilities are in their place all cleanly.Steam is pouring out of the running shower just on the far wall of the bathroom.Rasmus’ clothes are scattered on the floor loosely.

Rasmus keeps on slowly turning the phone and spots Zach facing the other way, just now taking off his boxers. Rasmus stops the view on Zach, his pale, twink-like body standing tall against the eggshell white bathroom wall. The sweat on his back glistens in the warm white light of the bathroom as he’s partially hunched over to remove his underwear. Zach’s supple ass slowly comes into view, each inch that comes into view is better than the last. There’s some slight ass overhang with how his thick cheeks hug his undersized boxers, some of his beautiful supple ass hangs just over the waistband of his underwear as Zach slowly drags the fabric down his body.

Zach fully steps out of his sweat stained bright orange boxers and flicks them to the side with his foot: “Ok, ok, Zach, putting on a show for the people!” Rasmus teases Zach.

Zach snaps his head towards Rasmus and blushes, but also smiles. Rasmus turns the camera back around and back towards him in front of the mirror and catches Zach playfully barreling his tiny frame into Rasmus: Ohhhhh, you’re sooo aggressive, why can’t you be like this in game?” Rasmus giggles as he continuously teases Zach. Zach perches his head on Rasmus’ shoulders to his left and wraps his arms around his stomach. Zach tilts his head into Rasmus’ neck, his matted white hair dangling all down Rasmus’ shoulder blades: “S-stop you little…” Rasmus giggles as Zach attacks his ticklish neck with his mouth. The video ends with Rasmus blushing and tilting his head to Zach’s own, trying to shake him off.

Third:  
A side-by-side picture of a nude Rasmus and Zach after their shower together.

Rasmus has his right hand on the phone for the quick picture, his body a slightly darker shade than Zach, the smaller Dane has his other hand squeezing Zach’s supple ass as Zach’s back is facing the camera. Rasmus’ tiny brown nipples are slight perky with the heat of the situation and the humid warmth of the bathroom but the stark coldness of the tile floor giving Rasmus the slight jolt his body needs. His tiny frame shows off the V-shape his pelvis is imprinting on his skin. His tiny stomach showcases his tight outy of a bellybutton and it leads down perfectly center to show his cleanly shaven pubes and delectable uncut cock. His cock is partially erect as it hangs low well between his thighs, his cleanly shaven pelvic region is the perfect match for Zach’s own. Rasmus’ tip is encased slightly in his foreskin, only the very tip is poking out of its sheath, the dark pink tip eagerly showing early in the two men’s time together. Zach’s stance is at a slight parade rest, his arms crossed in front of his body and his legs spread just ever so slightly, the bathroom sink cuts off just above their knees but Zach’s tantalizing ass is on fully display. His two luscious cheeks are separated by his stance, Rasmus’ grip on his cheek is tight enough to show the finger indents on his tender flesh. His matted down but clean white hair sticks to his head some since his hair was trimmed just a few days prior. His spine and back muscles are imprinted on his soft white skin as the back of his ribcage is visible.

Fourth:  
The video starts with Rasmus holding his erect cock in his left hand, tracing Zach’s open lips with the tip of his cock. Zach’s hot moans are only being matches by Rasmus’ low grunts as he watches the tip of his cock mash up on Zach’s tiny yet smooth lips: “Ooooohhh, you’re such a slut, aren’t you?” Rasmus teases.

Zach’s arms are at his side, his eyes closed and mouth open: He is letting Rasmus do as he pleases to his face: “Ahhh-hunhhhhh.” Zach agrees without closing his mouth.

Zach flicks his tongue out slightly and laps at Rasmus’ tip, wherever he can find it. Rasmus flops his cock on Zach’s bottom lip, the tip just resting inside. Zach laps his tongue all over, flicking Rasmus’ slit ever so gently: “F-fuck man, you really know how to tease a cock, huh?” Rasmus huffs out.

Zach closes his mouth on Rasmus’ cock and pushes his head down, his eyes still closed in focus. Zach bobs his head up and down Rasmus’ shaft, the Dane basically melting in the warmth of Zach’s fantastic mouth. Rasmus moans frivolously as he tries to hold his phone steady, he’s holding himself back but he wants to just dive right into Zach and give him everything right now in that humid bathroom. Zach is sucking cock with no hands; his tiny pink lips are spread thin by the Dane’s cock: Not too large to choke on but enough to fill Zach’s mouth up. The video goes on a few seconds longer, the lewd shlucking and slurping sounds Zach makes is the only sound heard as his tiny pink lips are spread thin around Rasmus’ shaft.

Fifth:  
Rasmus has his left hand gripped tightly in Zach’s hair, his cock just at the breadth of Zach’s lips, his sack dangling freely with the openness between the two men’s bodies: “M-mphm fuck, hold still- just like this…” Rasmus eagerly pants in anticipation.

Zach’s bright blue eyes are both open and focused center at the cock right in front of his face. His arms are still down low as he’s allowing Rasmus full control of himself. Rasmus holds the camera pretty solidly as he presses his cock to Zach’s lips, quickly splitting his tight pink entrance open. Rasmus gasps in relief as his cock slides into Zach’s mouth, Zach’s eyes closing as he’s getting the pleasure he desperately wanted as well: “A-hhhhhh, fuck, Zach…” Rasmus hisses in appreciation.

Rasmus’ grip in Zach’s hair only strengthens as he pummels his cock further in his mouth, Zach’s broken moans are slipping out whenever there is just the slightest bit of room in his mouth for air to escape. Rasmus does his best to fit all of his cock in Zach’s mouth but just an inch or two remains out every time he hits the back of Zach’s throat. Rasmus’ sack swings freely below Zach’s chin, it bounces off his skin every time Rasmus bucks his hips forward: “Gaddam, you’re taking my cock so well…” Rasmus pants out.

Rasmus pushes Zach’s face down his shaft, slightly twisting his head with the iron-like grip he has in his hair. Zach quickly taps Rasmus’ thigh; he still needs air to breathe. Rasmus rocks his hips back, removing his cock all the way out of Zach’s mouth and he slides his cock up Zach’s face, the dark pink tip of his cock just about tickling his bangs, his foreskin still pushed up partially. Saliva bubbles out of Zach’s mouth as he closes his eyes and nestles up closely to the warm cock pressed on his face, his eyes closed but his facial expression is desperately begging for more. The clip ends as Zach swallows and he opens his mouth as if he were begging Rasmus to fuck his face again.

Sixth:  
Rasmus is standing in his bedroom, his phone in his right-hand recording.

He’s standing in front of a tall mirror, his body naked aside from the now slightly translucent condom wrapped around his cock. He pans his phone down as he grabs his cock and strokes it slightly, just to secure that the condom is on tight. Rasmus turns around and walks to his bed, Zach is already there, lying on his side, his bare back to the camera; Rasmus focuses the camera to Zach’s ass, he follows the nice curvature showing in the low bedroom light: “C’mon, you wanna put on a little show again?” Rasmus pleads out his request.

Zach flips over to sit straight up and spreads his legs open in front of the camera: “Watch.” Zach mewls as he sucks on two of his right-hand fingers.

Zach drags his hand down his tiny, twink-like body and traces circles around his slightly already wet hole: “You already prepped a little, ah?” Rasmus giggles cutely. Zach smirks as he presses his two fingers inside himself, a low gasp escapes his mouth. Zach quickly works his fingers deep inside his tight heat as Rasmus focuses in on the action. Zach’s tight pink skin is wrapped tightly around his fingers, his heat clenching around the self-intrusion. Zach’s realizes his scrotum is probably blocking some of the view, so he cups it with his free hand, massaging the stretchy skin as he holds on tight. Zach delves deeper into his heat, his moans stagnating the farther he goes. Zach licks his lips as he pulls out of his hole and falls back on the bed quickly, his breathing short and ragged: “You good man?” Rasmus asks, slightly surprised.

“Y-yeah, just… wow….” Zach pants as he catches his breath.

Rasmus leans in close with his phone to Zach’s spread legs, his tiny hole just a bit more open and wetter now. Rasmus pulls his free hand to Zach and traces a circle around his entrance. Zach’s body shakes at the touch, his hole quivering slightly. The clip ends as Rasmus stands back up and the camera captures Zach sprawled loosely on the bed, both his eyes closed, his heart pumping. Zach looks like a slut with no clothes on in this pose, he is fully offering himself up to Rasmus.

Seventh:  
Rasmus has one hand on his hips, the other holding the phone top down over Zach.

Rasmus has no hands on Zach's body as he claps his cheeks back onto Rasmus’ cock. Zach’s bountiful ass bounces off of Rasmus’ stomach, his ass jiggling with every pounce. Rasmus’ grip on his phone gets a little shaky as Zach now wiggles his ass down Rasmus’ cock, Rasmus pulls his hand down to Zach’s waist and swabs his thumb down the cleft of his ass: “S-say you’re a slut.” Rasmus haggardly pants.

Rasmus slides his cock out as Zach pulls his hips back and Rasmus slides his cock down Zach’s back, most of his shaft still covered tightly in the translucent condom. Zach still pushes back and slaps his ass right below Rasmus’ cock, right on his thighs: “R-rasmus please…” Zach whines.

“Say... you’re a slut.” Rasmus implores again as he presses his cock down and slides it over Zach’s ass and lower back.

“I need your cock Rasmus; I want you to fuck me…” Zach moans desperately.

Rasmus giggles as he slides the tip of his cock down Zach’s ass crack and bucks his hips forwards into Zach’s desperate heat. Zach cries happily as Rasmus picks up a steady pace and fucks him now. “I need two hands… fuck....” Rasmus grunts lowly to himself as he ends the video and tosses his phone to the side.

Eighth:  
Rasmus’ face is up and center to the camera as he’s perching it up on his desk against something to stand it up.

Rasmus quickly skips away from the camera and goes to Zach who is on his knees on the floor, panting as he must have just been worked up and forced to the new position. Ropes of cum drapes over Zach’s stomach as his cock hangs deflated between his thighs. Rasmus snaps the condom off his cock with a quickness when he gets to Zach and he eagerly slides his cock into Zach’s mouth: “God I’m so fucking close…” Rasmus hums with slight agony as his eyes close and he sloppily fucks Zach’s face.

The wet sound of Zach’s mouth being filled fills the room, matched only by Rasmus’ low grunts. Zach wraps his arms around Rasmus’ waist and pulls Rasmus closer to his body. Slowly, Rasmus fits his entire cock inside Zach’s mouth, Zach’s nose brushes against Rasmus’ bare skin, right above the base of his cock: “-Myfuckinggodddddd….” Rasmus wails as his orgasm is fast approaching.

Rasmus gives Zach’s face a few final thrusts: one, two, and on the third, Rasmus holds Zach’s face down on his cock entirely and peaks: “A-a-ahhhhhhhhh…” Rasmus moans with relief.

His cum floods all over Zach’s mouth and down his throat, the bulge in Zach’s throat holds still as Rasmus finishes inside. A few seconds pass and Rasmus gently slides his cock out of Zach’s mouth, his cock coated in saliva and dripping cum from his tip, the Dane is panting and fully spent: “You’re a…. treat….” Rasmus moans with a slight giggle, he stands in front of Zach, his hands on his hips as he tries to catch his breath.

Zach opens his eyes and swallows everything, he opens his tantalizing blue eyes and licks his lips clean: “We’re gonna need to shower again…” Zach remarks as he swabs some of his own semen off his stomach and sucks it clean.

Rasmus laughs as he walks over to his phone and cuts the video off.

END OF FIRST SEGMENT.


	2. Nicolaj and Marcin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the only update for this story? Depends, but hopefully this is enjoyed as well. 
> 
> I appreciate everyone that reads these, I thank all of you so much.
> 
> Enjoy! :P

First: 

Jankos has his phone in his left hand, outstretched taking a selfie. 

His right arm is draped around the much smaller Dane to his right, Nicolaj. They’re in a computer room of some sort as there are chairs and desks a plenty in the background. Marcin has on a no-tooth showing smile, his dauntingly large red lips are bursting with color alongside his dark blue eyes. Nicolaj has on a tiny, open smile; his small teeth are showing slightly with his parted lips. His black circular glasses are hanging off his maroon shirt, his face is clean. Marcin added the caption: “The fun never ends when you’re with NA players!”

Second:

Jankos has both his hands on his phone as he sets it up against an object on his desk, already recording. His body is in full view, he has on a simple white and blue striped shirt, his pale skin is matched beautifully by his stark, red lips.

Once satisfied, he leans back and Nicolaj is in another chair to his right looking at his phone: “HEY!” Marcin shouts: “Pay attention!” The playfully hot-headed Polish man demands.

Nicolaj looks up and closes his phone, a sly smirk on his face: “What, jesus…” Nicolaj remarks, slightly annoyed.

“Ya, well anyway, we just smashed Liquid in scrims so they sent their mid laner over here to “talk” some things out…” Marcin explains, making air quotations with his hands at the word talk.

Nicolaj laughs and rolls his eyes: “Yeaaaaaaa, sureeeeeee… That’s what this is.” Nicolaj laughs sarcastically at Marcin.

The two lock eyes for a few seconds, both men unmoving in their gazes: You know what you came for here, I’m just explaining to them.” Marcin explains with deadpan emotion to Nicolaj as he points to his phone.

“Yea, whatever, lets just… not tell any lies here…” Nicolaj blushes as he giggles, his soft skin showing well with the bright room light and his dark maroon shirt.

“What? We smashed you guys in scrims, there’s no lie…” Marcin laughs at what Nicolaj said: “Plus, you know why you’re here, we had an agreement that the losing team would send someone over for some…” Maricin tries to explain why Nicolaj is here. 

Nicolaj cuts Marcin off: “Hey hey hey now…” Nicolaj hastily interjects, his face almost as red as Marcin’s lips. The scene ends as Marcin holds his hand out in further explanation of the reason, the video ending just at the start of his sentence.

Third:

The phone is in the same place, Nicolaj is seated in Marcin’s lap, their lips connected.

Nicolaj’s butt is planted firmly on Marcin’s lap, his legs hanging out front alongside Marcin’s own. Nicolaj’s face is tilted up, Marcin taking the more than dominant role between the two. Marcin has one arm draped down Nicolaj’s chest, his other at his face, holding it in place. Nicolaj has his hands hastily wrapped at the arms of the chair, twisting and turning alongside his docile body.

Their soft moans sweep over the room, the wet sounds of the two breaking their lip contact ever so slightly to shift their lips or tongue is heard well. Nicolaj is bucking up into Marcin’s mouth, his slight nudges are blocked firmly by the grip Marcin has on Nicolaj. Marcin responds with almost every nudge Nicolaj fidgets on his body by barreling his tongue down into his cheek, the slight bulge of the tip of Marcin’s tongue poking out on Nicolaj’s cheek ever so randomly. Marcin lets go of some low grunts as he reaches further down Nicolaj’s body with his hand, just barely grabbing at Nicolaj’s crotch.

Nicolaj almost melts when Marcin’s fingers graze over his flaccid penis but he is craving attention right now so he bucks back and up into Marcin to try and help him out. Nicolaj locks his legs with Marcin’s own and bucks himself up and drapes his arm over Marcin’s shoulder and quickly swings his legs over the left side of the chair. Marcin adjusts his body for a second and brakes away from the kiss, both men huffing hot air as they take their moments to breathe. Once situated, Marcin’s hand now rubbing down Nicolaj’s thighs while his other is gripped firmly in Nicolaj’s hair, he smirks as he gazes at Nicolaj’s lust twisted face: “You’re too easy…” Marcin whispers. Nicolaj chuckles a bit but leans his head forward to Marcin’s and locks lips. 

The video ends there, just as their lips lock.

Fourth: 

Nicolaj’s sweats and boxers are hanging off his left foot, his naked legs spread open slightly, his ass is slightly up in the air as his legs are hanging over the armrest, he and Marcin are in the same relative position as before.

Marcin has two of his fingers plunged into Nicolaj’s mouth, his pink lips are sucked tightly around them. His maroon shirt is pulled up slightly, his tiny perky nipples are barely showing on the camera but Marcin has a full view. Partially in view is some of his pecs and ribcage on the camera, his tiny body showcasing his boneprint on his soft skin. Following his body down shows his bony pelvis poking on his skin, showcasing his tiny ass squeezing tight as he’s holding his body in place on Marcin’s lap. His soft cock hangs between his thighs, slightly erect but not enough to stand right now. Marcin still has his sweats on but no shirt, his bare chest partially in view.

Marcin removes his fingers from Nicolaj’s mouth, a small strand of saliva connects the two for a brief moment. Marcin leans his head down and whispers softly into Nicolaj’s ear, Nicolaj swallows deeply and nods his head. Marcin smiles and connects his lips to Nicolaj’s as he swoops his hand between Nicolaj’s thighs and quickly plunges his fingers inside Nicolaj's hole. Nicolaj bucks into Marcin at the intrusion but Marcin’s grip in Nicolaj’s hair holds him steady. Marcin steadily works his fingers into Nicolaj, deeper and deeper with every passing second. Marcin breaks his lips away from Nicolaj for a breath, and Nicolaj explodes practically with a few hot, airy moans: “Fuck, fuck Marcin…. Ffuuuuuuuu….” Nicolaj pants as Marcin digs deeper inside Nicolaj’s tender heat.

Marcin smirks as he looks down at Nicolaj’s body, his gaze sweeping the Dane’s partially naked body spread open for him on his lap. He tilts his head down at Nicolaj’s chest and licks a stripe dead center between his pecs. Nicolaj’s moans become sluttier as the seconds pass, his hands gripping tight to hold on to his pose. Marcin move his mouth once more up Nicolaj’s chest, this time, he drags his tongue over to Nicolaj’s tiny left nipple and plants a sloppy kiss on it. Nicolaj whines desperately as he closes his eyes with the overflow of pleasure, his face twisted over with lust. Marcin goes back for another kiss and this time he nibbles slightly on Nicolaj’s nipple, his eyes bursting open at the sudden shock: “Wha- a-a-aahhhhhhhh…” Nicolaj moans and shudders as Marcin is flooding his body with sexual energy.

The video cuts as Nicolaj closes his eyes again, Marcin’s hand is still buried between Nicolaj’s thighs and his mouth is planted firmly on Nicolaj’s tiny nipple.  
Fifth:

Marcin is slumped down in his chair, he’s holding the phone near the top of his chest, pointing down his now fully nude body. His legs are spread open, his cock is wet and fully erect but Nicolaj is nowhere in sight. 

Marcin reaches down with his free hand and grips his cock. His bright pink tip is gleaming wet and a slight bit of precome is at his tip. With his hand at the base of his shaft, he plaps it lazily between his thighs a few times, just trying to pass some time, it seems.

A few seconds later, he points the phone up and the door opens, an almost nude Nicolaj enters in the room, the scrawny Dane only wearing his grey socks, blushing and laughing, holding a condom and a tiny bottle of lube: “God it’s so fucking cold here…” Nicolaj shivers as he locks the door and turns to Marcin. “You’re butt naked, what did you expect?” Marcin answers, playfully annoyed.

“Yeah, about that, why the fuck did I have to go naked? Any why ME in the first place?” Nicolaj blurts, slightly annoyed. He shuffles across the floor to Marcin begrudgingly. “Well, I already got you naked, I’m not doing it again. And I think caps is still here somewhere and he said the last time he caught me naked he’d fuck me if he sees me again so I’m looking to avoid him for a week or so.” Marcin explains.

Nicolaj stands in front of Marcin, shivering. He drops to his knees with an exasperated sigh: “Fuck, whatever. Can you warm me up at least?” Nicolaj mewls, he places the condom and lube right to the side on the desk.

“Yeah, I got something for you to warm you up.” Marcin chuckles as he grips his cock and batters it left and right in front of Nicolaj.

Nicolaj smirks as he eyes down Marcin’s cock: “Just as hard as I left it.” Nicolaj admires.

“Yeah, I kept it like this just for you, you’re welcome.” Marcin giggles.

Nicolaj rolls his eyes and takes Marcin’s cock into his own hands. Marcin hisses as the cold touch: “J-jesus fuck man, your hands are so fucking cold…” Marcin complains.

Nicolaj smirks with a snide giggle as he elongates his strokes down Marcin’s shaft: “Yeah, I’m soooooo sorry. Get some AC maybe.’ Nicolaj fake apologizes.

Marcin scoffs but Nicolaj is already over it already as he licks up Marcin’s shaft and sucks the precome off his tip: “Apology accepted…” Marcin huffs at Nicolaj’s soft tongue.

Nicolaj steadily works Marcin’s tip in his mouth, he slowly bobs his head down an inch or so. Marcin moans out something not quite English as Nicolaj works his mouth up and down his cock, Nicolaj’s hand stroking all of what isn’t in his mouth at the same time. Marcin calms down as he moves the camera to the side of Nicolaj, getting a different view of the Dane.

Nicolaj side eyes the camera with a suspecting gaze, his tiny green eyes narrowing, but goes back to ignoring it after a second or two. Nicolaj’s cheeks are hollowing out as he works Marcin’s cock in his mouth, his tiny pink lips lewdly stretched out by the shaft. Nicolaj’s thin neck is stretching up and out, his Addams apple bobbing as he swallows. There are rings appearing on his thin neck as well, matching well with his veins as they’re stretched all down his neck. Marcin points the phone down Nicolaj’s body, his head out of view but the wet cock sucking sounds still filling the sound of the room. His collarbone is hollowed out as well, from the chest up, Nicolaj is quite tense. Nicolaj’s other hand is wrapped around his own cock, he’s thumbing his own tip occasionally, his own foreskin is pushed down slightly, exposing his soft pink tip.

Marcin brings the camera back up to his stomach right as Nicolaj pops the cock out of his mouth, he licks his lips swallowing all his extra saliva: “Allow me to do the honors.” Nicolaj says with a small cough as he reaches for the condom.

“Ohhhhh please go right ahead…” Marcin moans happily. Nicolaj unwraps the condom, he places the wrapper back up on the desk.

Nicolaj strokes Marcin’s cock a few more times and places the condom in-between his lips. Nicolaj looks at the camera, his eyes hooded over, his lips stretched in a circle to fit the condom. Nicolaj carefully places Marcin’s tip inside the furled up condom between his lips and works his mouth down steadily: “You’re a natural.” Marcin compliments mid process.

Nicolaj gets about halfway down Marcin’s cock before he bobs his head back up, the condom almost fully snuggled around Marcin’s cock: “Thank you, I try sometimes.” Nicolaj shyly accepts the compliment.

Marcin ends the video as Nicolaj pushes the condom down the rest of the way, his face stuck with a small prideful smile, his tiny teeth barely showing. Marcin’s cock is almost directly at Nicolaj’s face, the green tinted condom wrapped snugly around his thick cock.

Sixth:

The phone is back on the desk in its original position. Nicolaj is back in Marcin’s lap except this time, Marcin has his hands wrapped around Nicolaj’s thighs as he’s spread open and Marcin’s cock is partially buried inside the Dane’s tight ass.

Nicolaj’s legs from the calf down dangle in front of the two men sitting in the chair, his grey socks the only bit of clothing remaining on Nicolaj’s body. Marcin tightens his grip on Nicolaj’s thighs as he bucks his hips up into Nicolaj, his hands pulling Nicolaj’s tiny legs apart even further: Oooohhhhhh fff-ucckkkkkkkk…” Nicolaj wails.

Nicolaj’s legs are being spread open by Marcin and his arms are holding him in place on the chair, he has little control over his body: “You’re… so fucking tight…” Marcin grunts.

His body is mostly obscured by Nicolaj, his face is right at Nicolaj’s neck. Marcin has to work to get his cock further up into Nicolaj, it’s an uphill battle: “Mphmm, Tell me you’re a slut.” Marcin growls lowly.

Nicolaj hitches his moan, Marcin’s cock jabbed right past his prostate: “A-aaaahhhhhhhh… fuck, I- I’m your slut Marcin…” Nicolaj cries, his voice shuddering as he cries.

Marcin spreads his own legs a bit farther and slumps just a bit more down the chair, allowing more of his cock to be driven up into Nicolaj. Nicolaj’s tiny body bounces off Marcin’s cock with ease, every time his ass hits Marcin’s lap, his thighs ripple and the two men’s lewd moans are matched by their wet skin slapping on contact. Nicolaj’s cock bounces around between his stomach and hips as his body moves, light plaps are heard with each time it lands. Nicolaj’s sack jiggles every time his ass is forced down on Marcin, his sack scrunched up with the slightly cold temperature in the room.

The clip ends as Nicolaj tilts his head back with a loud moan, his Adams apple imprinted well on his tight neck, his lips open as his moan starts.

Seventh:

Marcin is sitting on the edge of his chair, now a bit lower to the ground. Nicolaj is in front of Marcin, his knees slightly bent and his hands held behind his back by Marcin.

Nicolaj’s head hangs down as he squats down on Marcin’s thick, filling cock. His mouth open, huffing desperately as Marcin forces him down further each time he squats, small bits of spit drip loosely from his mouth as he can barely control himself at this point: “F-fuuuhhhh…” Nicolaj moans.

Nicolaj’s legs are spread farther apart than Marcin’s, his are directly middle between his straddled pose. Nicolaj’s erect but neglected cock dangles between his thighs, plapping the chair each time he goes down: “I, fuck… I’m really loving your tight ass!” Marcin chortles.

He holds Nicolaj’s arms together on his back as the Dane squats down on his cock, the wet sounds of his hole being filled and split fill the room. Nicolaj wiggles his hips slightly as he goes down, giving Marcin a bit more of a show. His face is beet red with all the emotions and energy coursing through his body. Nicolaj’s soft snow white skin is littered with goosebumps, hot, sexual passion mixed with a cold room temperature is doing numbers to his skin. His short brown hair is a mess as well, matching Marcin’s messy blonde hair as well.

Marcin swats at Nicolaj’s ass as he goes down again, his swaying hips marked red with his handprint. Nicolaj whines on impact but his whine only makes Marcin swat again, this time creating a much louder smacking sound: “You’re doing so fucking well…” Marcin grunts.

The sounds Nicolaj is making are nothing he’s proud of but Marcin’s cock is too good for him right now: ‘More, fuck… please more, more!” Nicolaj moans out.

Marcin can’t say no to that.

He grabs Nicolaj’s hair and pulls his head back and drives the Dane all down his cock, forcing him to sit on his lap, his cock buried deep inside him. Nicolaj’s moans are broken and slutty, his chest puffed out, his ribcage more than visible and his heart is beating against his chest. His words are gibberish as he wiggles his hips around with Marcin’s cock buried deep inside him. Marcin gives Nicolaj’s neck a sloppy kiss as he keeps forcing Nicolaj down on his cock, his grip is of pure iron on the scrawny Dane.

The clip ends right at that scene, Nicolaj fully down on Marcin, chest puffed out, his cock lazily hanging between his thighs. Marcin’s face is attached to Nicolaj’s strained neck, a slight trickle of spit will slowly make its way down his chest.

Eighth:

The phone is tilted to the other direction slightly, the two men off the chair now. Nicolaj’s chest is on the desk, his arms still pressed on his back by Marcin, his legs standing up as Marcin is directly behind him, his cock partially inside as he pounds away at Nicolaj's tight ass.

The camera shakes ever so often as Marcin is holding nothing back on Nicolaj now. Now standing, he has much more power to give Nicolaj all of his cock: “I’m so… fucking… close…” Marcin groans.

Nicolaj moans as his fingers wiggle desperately trying to hold on to something. Nicolaj’s face is twisted with his closely approaching climax, he’s given up trying to maintain his composure and just wants to cum now: “M-me…m-meee t-ttooooo…” Nicolaj moans.

His entire body jolts forwards every time Marcin slams his cock into him, their skin contact sound fills the room. Nicolaj's ass and thighs ripple with every thrust by Marcin, his cock moves as well as it dangles between his legs with his body as well: “I…. just a… bit….” Nicolaj moans.

Marcin pulls Nicolaj back slightly on the desk, his legs still somehow holding steady. He reaches down between Nicolaj’s legs and palms his neglected cock. Upon touch, Nicolaj’s eyes close and he moans out some slutty gibberish. Marcin keeps his cock pounding into his tight heat and after a few seconds pass, Nicolaj cums.

His breathing is short and ragged but his warm seed spills all over Marcin’s hand, some on the floor too. Marcin keeps pounding away at his heat, keeping up the pressure all the way through his climax. Once finished, Nicolaj almost goes limp, he just barely has enough energy to keep his legs standing: “y-your turn.” Nicolaj coos softly.

Marcin removes his grip on Nicolaj’s arms and swiftly removes his cock out of Nicolaj, getting a slight wince at the sudden loss of the cock inside him. Marcin removes the condom, slapping the used rubber on Nicolaj’s lower back. He slaps his cum-coated hand down on Nicolaj’s mid-section as he swiftly jerks himself off to finish: “Fuck… fuck….fuu-“ Marcin pants as he hurriedly tries to finish.

His eyes are open and focused on the Dane used and spread open before him, his pale skin glinting in the soft room light, his back and ass covered in red marks, handprints, and semen.

Just a few seconds pass and Marcin breaks, cumming all over Nicolaj’s back and ass. His moans are of blissful relief, all his pent up energy being laid out in cum over Nicolaj’s body. Marcin drains every last drop he can out of his cock, he does his best to paint Nicolaj’s back: “Fuck….” Marcin pants, finally spent.

Nicolaj rests in his current pose, Marcin’s cock drooped lazily over Nicolaj’s ass. Marcin grabs his phone and ends the scene with Nicolaj’s back in full view: A mixture of the two men’s semen coats most of Nicolaj’s back, the only other markings on his back being red handprints or red marks of fingers being drug down Nicolaj’s skin. Nicolaj’s head lay to the side, his eyes closed, his breaths still quick as he tries to come back down from his orgasm high. 

END OF SEGEMENT 2


	3. Zach and Mihael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sure the last update. Rip G2.

First:

Zach and Mihael are standing next to each other, Zach’s arm outstretched with the phone for a selfie.

Mihael’s arms are locked around Zach’s sternum, his excited face looking up with a huge smile, his glasses are hooked on his plain white shirt. Mihael’s dimples look absolutely cute and squeezable, his soft demeanor matches perfectly with Zach’s own. Zach has a tiny smile embellished on his face, his short white hair in perfect swoops, his glasses as well hooked on his soft pink shirt. His cheeks are a tiny bit rosy red tinted as well; he looks absolutely elated at this moment. Zach’s other arm is draped across Mihael’s back, locking the man close to his body. Zach added the caption: “Duo in game, duo irl.” 

Second:

Another picture, Zach and Mihael are lying next to each other in bed, both wearing matching blue plaid pajama bottoms. 

Zach’s right arm is stretched out to the side, showing the two men laying next to each other on the beige sheets on the bed. Between the two men are a few snacks and drinks for their “duo-date”. There are two remotes for most likely a tv, one lying on Zach some, the other in Mihael’s hand. Mihael has his free hand softly pressed on Zach’s chest as he’s leaning his upper body forward to get his face next to Zach’s own. Zach’s white hair is a little distressed, his perfectly laid hair from before now disturbed from some slight tussling. Zach’s smile is closed, his pink lips spread thin. 

Third:

Zach’s face is abruptly center of the phone as he’s placing it on top of the bedframe, trying to find the perfect angle.

Zach backs away from the phone and lays back down across from Mihael, face to face, and their feet towards the camera. Zach swoops his hair as he plomps his body down, Mihael giggling at the sight: “You’re always touching your hair.” He giggles. Zach giggles as well: “Just a- uh, habit.” He answers.

The two men lock gazes, their heads mere inches away from each other. Moments seem to pass of motionless staring but suddenly, Zach moves his right hand to Mihael’s face and trace his finger lightly down the side of his face, tracing the edge of his cheek all the way down to the center of his chin. Mihael’s eyes follow Zach’s finger the entire time, eagerly waiting for what’s next. Zach repeats the motion, this time starting from his chin to back up the side of his face and finally, at Mihael’s hair, does Zach nudge Mihael’s face closer to his own and meets him halfway and connects their lips. Both men’s soft moans radiate across the room, filling the once noiseless void that once was. Zach takes some dominance in their kiss, his lips taking in more and more of Mihael each time he briefly pulls his lips back for some readjustment. Both men’s small ruby lips connect their faces for their moment of passion for each other. The video ends with their session continuing, wordless, aside from their loving moans.

Fourth:

The two men rest on their knees in front of each other on the bed, their well-fueled bulges borderline poking each other.

“So it’s a bet? Whoever’s cock is smaller has to bottom someway tonight?” Mihael reaffirms, his lips gleaming with a generous coating of spit, a little dribble is seen dried leading off from the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah, it’s a bet I know I’m not going to lose.” Zach accepts with confidence. “Sooooooo… me first?” Mihael quickly asks, he’s ready to go.

“Let’s just grab each other’s waistband and pull on 3.” Zach suggests, placing his hand near Mihael’s covered stomach.

“Ok ready?” Mihael exhales as he grabs Zach’s waistband: “3…..2……..1.” Mihael counts down.

They both tug almost simultaneously, both their cocks flop forward and droop down.

Zach giggles as he picks them both up in his hand and lines up next to each other: “Looks like I’m the winner here…” Zach happily giggles, licking his lips over.

Neither of the men’s cocks are fully hard, they both are at a decent halfway point but Zach has a good inch on Mihael. Their cocks are close to identical aside from Mihael’s tip being a bit more of a darker pink than Zach’s. Mihael blushes as he giggles: “Take whatever victory you can, it’s not like you’ll get any in groups.” Mihael teases.

Zach catches his laugh: “Y-yeah fuck you too.” He sighs out as he shakes his head down at his joke, dropping their cocks.

Mihael tilts Zach’s head back up and connects their lips for a make-up kiss. Zach quickly accepts Mihael’s offer and laps his tongue all over Mihael’s own and his mouth. Zach runs his hands all over Mihael’s back, he pushes his body closer to increase the heat. Their cocks mush together between their covered legs, intermingling and rubbing all over each other sporadically. Mihael has both his hands locked around Zach’s face, one in his hair, the other draped around his neck holding him in place. The clip ends with Zach feeling Mihael up while they stay making out.

Fifth:

Mihael lies on his left side, his arm propping his head up as his right is squeezed tightly on Zach’s partially covered ass. Mihael’s pajamas are gone but Zach’s are just pulled down a bit more, just hiding his sack. Both men’s shirts remain on as well.

Mihael moans into Zach’s cock and wraps his tongue around his inflamed tip and steadily works his mouth around it. Mihael looks up at Zach as he takes in a few inches of his cock, his tongue flattened out on the bottom of his shaft: ‘Fuck, Miky…” Zach groans.

Mihael pushes Zach’s ass towards him and takes a bit more of his cock, his lips stretching to accommodate Zach’s girth. Mihael’s moans are muffled by the cock filling his mouth, breathing may be a challenge but it’s what Mihael is craving. Zach grabs the base of his cock and slowly pulls it out of Mihael’s mouth, his lips puckering as his heavy cock slides across his tongue and lips. Mihael removes his hand from Zach’s ass and grabs his own cock, neglected all this time, and slow jerks it as Zach palms his own cock right above his face: “You’re more of a slut than I am, Jesus….” Zach pants.

Mihael opens his mouth and flicks his tongue over Zach’s slit, Zach moaning at the sudden feeling. Zach jerks his cock a bit more and plaps his cock a few time on Mihael’s face, his wet tip landing right in-between Mihael’s open eyes. Zach hisses as he watches Mihael stroke his cock and take his cock battering straight to the face, he slides his cock down Mihael’s face before he can think twice and shoves his tip between his eager and awaiting lips: “You’re too good for me…” Zach moans with a hitched breath.

The clip ends with Mihael closing his eyes and Zach’s tip is lewdly popping out on Mihael’s cheek, his ruby lips wrapped snuggly around Zach’s shaft.

Sixth:

Zach lay on top of Mihael, his head towards the phone/headboard, Mihael’s head at Zach’s waist. Zach’s pajamas are fully off, Mihael’s hands are wrapped around his curvaceous ass. Zach’s head is to the side slightly as he and Mihael 69, one of Zach’s hands is wrapped around Mihael’s shaft, the other cupping his sack.

Zach works his face down Mihael’s cock, taking as much as he can. His white hair dangles down in front and blocks some of the view, but not all of it. His fingers are gently working their way massaging all around and over Mihael’s sack, his balls flowing nicely in Zach’s welcoming palm. Zach’s head is bobbing steadily down Mihael’s cock, he gently nudges his hips down into Mihael, forcing a bit more of his cock inside Mihael’s mouth. Mihael’s hands grip Zach’s ass tighter as more of his cock enters his mouth. A few seconds pass and Mihael gasps out after removing Zach’s cock from his mouth: “A-ahhh fuck, Please- Please Zach, I….” Mihael cries out, close to his climax.

Zach removes Mihael from his mouth and starts sloppily jerking his cock: “It’s ok, cum for me.” Zach soothingly coos.

Mihael moans as Zach works his hands all over his aching cock. Zach dribbles some spit on the tip of his cock and diligently rubs it all over his shaft, only increasing the wet sound that is filling the room. Mihael’s fingers dig into Zach’s ass as he moans, Zach pushing the tip of Mihael’s cock into his mouth: “I…Za-…” Mihael starts but cuts himself off.

He finally breaks, Mihael cuts his moan short as his orgasm rushes over his body: “Z-Zachar….” Mihael softly cries.

Zach takes some cum in his mouth but removes it after a second or two and stares down Mihael’s cock as ropes of cum spurt out and land randomly on his face. Zach’s hands never stop moving, Zach is intent on milking every last drop he can out of Mihael. Mihael’s moans are of exhausted relief as his orgasm floods over his body, he moans Zach’s name softly as he finishes all over his face. The clip ends with Zach swooping his hair out of his face, ropes of semen are lewdly spaced on his cheeks, nose, and forehead.

Seventh:

Mihael still lies on his back, his deflated cock resting between his spread legs. Zach is above by Mihael’s head on his knees, they’re spread slightly around Mihael’s head. His cock is flopped down on Mihael’s face, his sack on his forehead, his tip down by his lips.

Zach’s moans are fluttering as he’s massaging his cock on Mihael’s face while Mihael flicks his tongue up and laps up some precome from leaking from Zach’s tip: “I’m close….” Zach mewls.

His face is covered with Mihael’s dried cum, the two didn’t bother on clean up just yet. Zach grabs his shaft and dips his inflamed pink tip into Mihael’s mouth, his eyes close at the sudden warmth. Mihael tries to nudge his head up to take more of Zach but can’t, his head is locked in place between Zach’s thighs. His muffled moans fill the room, he’s aching as well for Zach to finish. Zach places his free hand on his own ass and bucks him self a bit down into Miahle’s mouth, his Zach spreading across the top of his face: “I… fuck….” Zach groans.

Zach is hurryingly running his hand up and down his shaft while Mihael sucks on his tip. Zach releases on more stuttered moan and breaks unexpectedly, Mihael jolts slightly as Zach’s cum floods his mouth: “M-Miky…. Ohmyfuc….” Zach airily moans as his climax floods over his body.

Mihael takes all of it in his mouth, his lips sucking more and more of Zach’s cock. Zach pulls out once he’s done, a tiny dribble of cum falls on Mihael’s chin. Zach closes his eyes and stays still on his knees panting. Mihael quickly gets up on his knees and gets up to Zach’s face. He taps his shoulder and tips Zach’s face up and connects their lips. Zach eagerly dives into the kiss, tasting the mixture of Mihael and his own cum as he and Mihael make out. Zach shudders as he can feel his own cum move over into his mouth some, the sudden bitter taste a slight, but welcoming shock. Their soft moans spill out occasionally, their deflated cocks nudge against each other as their bodies sway slightly. The clip ends there, the two men exhausted and finishing with a passionate kiss. 

END.


End file.
